


Bored and Lonely

by Punk_Peter_Pan



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Brian Molko is a brat, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Stefan Olsdal is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Peter_Pan/pseuds/Punk_Peter_Pan
Summary: Brian's bored. Which means he was destructive.Which wouldn't have been such a problem a couple of years ago.But now they're on tour with David Bowie.And that is a big deal.
Relationships: David Bowie/Brian Molko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bored and Lonely

Stefan, with all his heart, loved Brian more than anything in the world. But right now? He’d never wanted to strangle the little shit more.  
“It’s not right!”  
“It is right you fucking moron, Jesus! We’re playing a show in half an hour just let me practice.”  
Brain rolled his eyes. “You’re getting my bloody riffs wrong I won’t stand for it.”  
“Your riffs?!” Stefan laughed without humor. “Fuck off. I’ll see you on stage Brian. Go find someone else to annoy.”  
Brian scoffed at him but left. Pissy little shit. Stef was gonna have the biggest complain to Steve after this. Just you wait. 

Brian didn’t want to go back to his dressing room. He didn’t even know why he’d been annoying Stef. Maybe cause it was funny when he got annoyed. But then he kicked Brian out. And then Brian had to find something else to do. He sat down in his own damn dressing room. Alone. He couldn’t get high right before going on stage. Stef had actually slapped him the last time he’d done that. His reflection in the piss-yellow light ringed mirror entertained him until he officially had to go on stage, where his scowling could be passed off as teenage angst instead of him just being bored and irritated. He purposely bumped into Stef too hard a couple times and threw himself into Steve’s drum kit making him stare daggers at him and yell and Stef drag him off. He got roughly shoved back to his own mic and continued the show in a similarly destructive fashion, kicking shit over and throwing his own gear across the stage. The kids loved it of course, and their adoration fueled his aggression. By the time they were done, Stef was furious and Steve ducked out quickly to avoid the yelling that was coming. They stayed silent until Stef dragged him into his dressing room, letting out a stream of expletives in Brian’s unamused direction. 

“What the fuck was that?!” Stef yelled, when Brian ignored him, he got shoved roughly and hit the wall. Brian laughed dryly in response, muttering about Stef’s “maturity”  
“Got bored,” he said finally. He sniffed hard and searched through his jacket pocket for a cigarette. Stef watched him, shocked, and looked almost amazed. “Got bored…” he said mostly to himself. “Jesus, Brian.”  
“Don’t believe in the fucker.” Brian laid most of his weight against the wall, smoking in their tiny shitty dressing room.  
“You were fucking uncontrolled on stage today. You hurt me and you broke one of Steve’s drums and you very likely hurt yourself.”  
“The kids liked it.”  
“They like anything. Show me the bruises.”  
Brian’s eyes shot up to meet Stef’s and pressed himself harder into the wall, acting like a scared cat. “Fuck off.”  
“Let. Me. See. The. Bruises.” Stef advanced on him slowly with Brian telling him to go away quietly at first, building in fear and threat until finally screaming at him by the time Stef was properly at arm's length. Stef took a final step closer and Brian took the opportunity, lashing out and scratching him across the face. Stef swore loudly and cupped his tender cheek, retaliating by slapping Brian across the jaw and watching him crumple half standing in the corner of the room, supported only by the hard concrete wall.  
“It was a shit show, Brian! It was a shit show and you know it!” 

And Brian did. 

And it wouldn’t have been such a big deal a year ago.  
But now they were on tour with David Bowie.  
And that was a big deal.

David was kind. He was understanding, he would forgive Brian’s violence for one night. Brian just had to bat long eyelashes at him and he could get anything he wanted. Stef would forgive him too. Everyone could. They had too, Brian didn’t know what he’d do if they didn’t. He straightened himself up and placed the cigarette rapidly burning out back between his lips, staring straight down. He shrugged his jacket off, feeling sick and uncomfortable in it’s nonhuman warmth. Stef was sitting down on the couch, breathing hard and gingerly touching his face when there was a knock at the door. Stef winced visibly. David usually checked in on them after shows, gave them feedback. He was their mentor. And Brian’s personal salvation figure. 

Brian didn’t look him in the eye when he came in. 

“Wonderful tonight Stefan, truly. You have some proper talent, persisting even through… interruptions. Watch consistent rhythm in the beginning of your sets, yes?” David’s smooth british accent floated through the tense room. Brian curled back in on himself. “I’ve already talked to Steve, there’s a party back in the main venue if you’d like a drink.”  
Brian heard Stef’s little sigh, before apparently deciding he very much needed a drink and left the dressing room. The door slammed closed.

“Brian?” Brain refused to look up. Regret pooled sick and angry in his stomach.  
He heard David sigh, “like a disappointed father” Brian thought briefly.  
“You have to look at me at some point.” Brian swallowed and tilted his head up, looking at the door, the mirror, Stef’s guitar case, anywhere but his eyes. Looking up had to be enough. David wasn’t cruel. David fit a hand under his chin, coming close.  
“Look at me.” 

Brian’s breath stuttered in his throat and when he met David’s eyes, his own were glassy and clouded. David’s eyes were stormy with anger and disappointment, softened slightly by pity. Brian squeezed his eyes shut tight to stop himself from crying. David’s thumb stroking his cheekbone coaxed them open once more.  
“What happened?”  
Brian couldn’t break the eye contact no matter how hard he tried.  
He shrugged. “I was bored.” The words held less bite than they’d had with Stef.  
“You were bored? Or were you upset and decided being rude and destructive was the best way to deal with it?”  
When Brian refused to answer, the hand still cupping Brian’s jaw turned harsh in an instant, nails digging into tender skin and fresh bruises and Brian winced.  
“Answer me.”  
Brian whimpered softly and David tightened his hand.  
“Answer me, boy.”  
“Yes! Yes. I’m sorry. I’m sorry please-” David softened his hold and Brian felt tears roll slow and hot down his cheeks. 

David sighed softly and hugged Brian against his chest, letting the tiny singer burrow his head in his neck and cling on to him, breath hiccuping in his chest.  
“Silly boy,” David said gently, stroking the back of Brian’s neck and burrowing his hand into the black tangled mane of hair, “I’m here. It’s alright.”  
Brian felt stupid, weak for getting emotional like this. That’s what the drugs and the sex and the destruction were for, to avoid getting sobby in front of anyone. Especially David. Who was so kind. And understanding. But also so, so incredibly influential. Brian wasn’t anything without David and now he was bloody crying on him. Brian tried to twist out of his hold suddenly, needing to disappear, dull the regret, and then maybe he could talk, but David held him fast, much stronger than Brian was, and refused to let him move. His body was screaming at him to accept the comfort and the warmth but his mind contorted his limbs, fighting for escape.

“Stop wriggling.”  
“Let me go!” The words were broken up by poorly concealed sobs and gasps, but he still fought, especially when David dragged him over to the couch to sit the little devil down on his lap. Held now by his hips and wrists, Brian fought harder, finally twisting out of David’s grasp and shooting up to make a run for it. He got a couple steps away when David’s arm appeared around his neck, choking him and making him gasp roughly. His back, pinned against David’s chest, suffered as the anchor for David’s arm. He whimpered as it tightened, turning his head to breathe rough pleas against his shoulder. His neck was released only for his hair to be roughly grabbed. David led him back to the dressing room couch before throwing him down, breathing hard.  
After a moment of tense silence in which David reinstated his self-control, he spoke. “You are being a brat, Brian,” he said harshly. “You don’t accept my gentle criticism, you don’t accept my affection, how rough am I going to have to be with you?”  
Brian watched him with wide eyes, not making a sound.  
“You were being bad on stage. Incredibly so. A whole support system of people around you and that is how you deal? It was incredibly childish.”  
Brian flinched at David’s sharp words and spat, “fuck you” back in David’s face. David’s eyes darkened further.  
“I’m going to have to punish you aren’t I?” Brian shook his head, muttering curses and threats and pressing himself further into the back of the couch in a feeble attempt at escape.  
“Yes. It’s unfortunate, truly. I thought perhaps we might have been able to talk about it like adults.”  
David sat back down on the couch and seized the spitting boy, manhandling him until he was laid over his lap face-down, one hand between his shoulder blades pressing him down and one hand resting on the backs of his thighs.  
“Has someone ever done this to you before Brian?”  
Brian squirmed under David’s hold on his back, “get off!”  
David’s hand on his thighs disappeared for a moment, before coming down harshly on his ass. Brian cried out and fought harder, and David’s hand moved from between his shoulder blades to holding his hair, forcing his head down and forcing stillness with an elbow on his back.  
“This is going to go much faster if you stop squirming.” Brian felt his dress move up until it settled at the dip of his lower back and his pitiful excuse for underwear pushed to the bottom of his thighs, another strike.  
“I-” The words broke off in a gasp as David hit him again. He couldn’t do much, held like this, even as he fought David’s grasp more and more, each hit forced him deeper into some heady twisted form of submission.

Brian’s ass was burning, but David’s relentless hand simply settled for a moment, rubbing bruised skin before raising again and coming down hard. Brian jerked hard and the hand in his hair tightened. 

“How many is that?”  
Brian’s brain, clouded by pain and sick pleasure struggled to comprehend David’s question. “What?”  
“How many hits is that?”  
“F-Five?”  
“Good boy. A quarter of the way there already.”  
“A quarter?”  
Brian struggled feebly as he slowly came to understand that he would be in much more pain at the end of this, but as another strike came down he yelped into the cushion and his body finally gave up, relaxing under David’s hold, only tensing up after another spank hit him. When David noticed, he loosened his hold on his shoulders and moved to simply pet his hair instead of grip it. Another two in rapid succession forced broken curses out of Brian’s mouth, a whimpering cry at the next on the back of his thighs. 

“How many is that?”  
Brian shuddered, “Ten.”  
“Ten, what?” David’s dominance rolled over Brian in waves.  
“Ten, sir.”  
“Very good. If you take the next five as well as you took these, I will stop there, alright?”  
Brian nodded a little. “Please… Please-”  
“I understand it hurts sweet boy, but you did this to yourself.”  
Brian nodded and when David shifted him in his lap he realized he was hard.  
“I’m ready.”

Another on the lower part of his back, then two on the backs of his thighs, Brian gasping with each one. He didn’t fight it, and David’s smooth stream of praise and pet names burrowed their way into Brian’s brain. He felt dopey and needy and whined when David’s hand stopped petting his hair. A light one on his tender ass, still enough to make him cry out softly.  
“One more. One more, sweetheart, you’ve been very good.” Brian nodded and braced himself. David rubbed his ass, now a sweet glowing red before bringing his hand up, striking him one last time, harder and sharper than the others. Brian’s final broken wail confirmed David’s choice, and when he was brought up and his face was tucked back into David’s neck he noticed he was crying. Again.  
“Good boy, you did very well for me.” David kissed his cheek and just below his ear, rubbing his shoulders and back.  
Brian nodded and the warmth of the praise and David’s slow caressing hands dulled the pain slightly. 

“You took them very well, if you’d like, I’ll give you a reward now before I take you home and put a bit of soothing cream on those bruises,” David said softly into his ear. Brian moaned quietly and nodded, pressing his hips against David’s stomach, making his mentor chuckle at his eagerness.  
David hiked Brian’s dress up higher and wrapped clever fingers around Brian’s cock, tugging slowly. Brian’s mouth dropped open.  
“Oh…”  
David hushed him. Brian swallowed dryness and nodded, head tilting back as pleasure curled warm and intoxicating in his stomach. He pushed his hips up into David’s hand and David didn’t bother to stop him as Brian slowly fucked his fist. David tightened his hand slightly, pressing his thumb into Brian’s flushed and dripping slit to create a slicker slide, which Brian appreciated if his choked back moans were to be believed.  
“More?”  
“Mm-Mhm”  
David moved faster, twisting a little on the upstroke and letting rough calluses rasp against delicate skin. Brian’s sweet sounds made him move faster, until every desperate gasp of air was accompanied by an, “ah, aah, a-ah”, punching the breath from his stomach. Brian’s brain had gone foggy, clouded by pleasure and the stinging reminder of pain, still not sex-stupid enough to stop him from asking for more. 

David simply grinned at Brian’s desperate breathy pleas, squeezing his hand tighter and moving faster, refusing to let Brian catch his breath as the pleasure built higher and higher, Brian’s moans reaching higher and higher with them.  
“Pretty boy, look at me.”  
Brian obeyed immediately this time.  
David stroked his face as his hand moved faster and faster on Brian’s cock. He watched as Brian’s eyes clouded further and further and his pupils dilate when he focused on David’s gaze. When David moved his other hand to circle ever so teasingly behind Brian’s dick, tracing lines up and down his ass and pressing harder and harder against his hole every time, Brian found himself mindlessly begging for release.  
“Pl-plea- ah! Please!”  
“Please what?”  
“Let me- let me come for you. Please…”  
David pretended to be in thought for a moment, ignoring Brian’s desperate moans and cries before squeezing and pumping hard and whispering, “come for me” in Brian’s ear.  
Brian groaned out long and interspersed with overstimulated gasps as come covered his stomach and most of his dress, looking David in the eyes the entire time, watching him smile at Brian’s submission. He batted David’s hands away weakly when they hadn’t stopped moving on his cock, and his dress was unzipped the rest of the way for him and dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. He collapsed dirty, heaving and vulnerable against David’s chest. 

“Good?”  
Brian nodded, listening quietly to David’s steady heartbeat. “Mhm.”  
“Good enough to forgive the pain you’ll feel tomorrow?”  
Brian’s scoff turned quickly into a huff of laughter, David’s own musical chuckle accompanying it.  
“You couldn’t have just talked to me?”  
“I… sort of tried. And besides, you wouldn’t have listened.”  
Brian laughed again. “No, I guess I wouldn’t have.”  
David hummed in agreement, cuddling Brian close. “Should get you to my hotel room now, I have a lotion that will soothe the ache. And you may sleep with me tonight if you’d like.”  
Brian grinned against David’s shoulder. “Oh, may I?”  
“In the same bed cuddling you greedy little thing. You’re insatiable.”  
“You like it.”  
David made a small noise of agreement. “Can’t argue that. Come on darling. Up.”  
Brain got up with difficulty, wincing at the pain. David looked at him sympathetically and dug through Brian’s bag until he found a T-shirt and jeans not yet stained with come. Brian dressed slowly and let David put his coat around his shoulders, eyes slipping shut at the comforting sensation of David being all around him. 

The lotion did work, and the pain was significantly dulled by David’s whispered apologies and gentle hands.  
And although he refused to admit it, David’s firm hand had worked as well, and Stef was somewhat shocked at Brian’s apology, although a little incoherent. 

But it didn’t work all the time. Especially at their show about a month and a half later.

It all started because Brian was feeling bored.


End file.
